


The Dreaded Idea

by were_lemur



Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyacinth has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaded Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 224

"Hrm," Hyacinth said, in a way that made Richard cringe in dread; she clearly had had an _idea_ , and it would most likely cause more work and stress for him.

His fears were confirmed a moment later. "Richard, we should be able to have a _proper_ viewing party for the opening ceremonies, with wine and cheese, and a full assortment of canapes."

As Hyacinth's ideas went, Richard thought, it was relatively benign. It would be no worse than one of her candlelight suppers.

Then she spoke again. "Of course, we're going to need a new flat-screen television for the party."


End file.
